


Closer

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Two exes encountered each other in a hotel bar after an abrupt breakup a year before.The truth was, they still loved each other.Would this encounter bring them closer?
Relationships: Reira/Keisuke





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I haven't had the chance to post, I suddenly missed this :')
> 
> After finishing nanowrimo, I decided I'll be writing over here as a new /journey/ to explore my OCs~ :D  
> xoxo

The art exhibition in this certain hotel that Keisuke held was as successful as always, the interest towards Kaito’s paintings was much greater than the previous exhibition. The step-brothers were more successful than years ago, but success always came with a price.

Keisuke strolled toward the hotel’s bar, entering the room only to find himself thoroughly disappointed. His eyes narrowed, seeing the place was full and packed and his only choice was to sit in the bar area. It had been raining hard outside or his choice won’t be so limited. Moreover, he noticed a bunch of chatty girls sitting next to the only available stool.

He debated to turn around and return to his room but one way or another, he needed some drinks. With hardened expression, Keisuke occupied the empty stool and signaled the bartender. At least those girls were too busy chatting away which meant he could have his moment of peace with his drinks.

Hopefully.

Two whiskey shots, Keisuke felt someone staring at him from the side but he didn’t care enough and kept drinking, busying himself with the phone in his hand. Lucky for them, because a harsh glare from him could send them off running.

Third shot of whiskey — the horde of girls beside him was leaving together with the whole group, some of them displeased from failing to gain his attention. _Finally_ , no more noisy chatter. 

From his peripheral vision he noticed a familiar figure who sat three chairs away from him. He placed down the emptied shot glass with a low thud and he couldn’t resist to glance. The _pull_ was impossible to resist.

The familiar curves of the feminine body that he knew well, how that body always fitted perfectly against his; the dark brown hair where his fingers loved to run through; those soft lips he kissed many times. 

A realization dawned at last..

 _Ah_. He held his breath.

_It’s her. Reira._

The one who he had a relationship with for years and who he left behind without much explanation one year ago. Necessary, but that didn’t mean there was no regret..

Slowly, perhaps feeling his gaze on her, the girl turned her head and gaped — seemingly just as surprised to see him there.

His expression was already schooled to a neutral one, though a mocking smirk curved the corner of his mouth. “Let me guess, someone stood you up, hondje?”

Grimacing at the _endearing_ nickname he used only to her, Reira pressed her lips into a grim line, looking away, “None of your business.”

“He won’t come if it’s already this late, it’s almost midnight if you weren’t aware. Find a better date next time.” Keisuke ordered a few more shots, he clearly needed more drinks over the thought of her _dating_.

“Sorry to disappoint, but no one stood me up, I’m here for work.” Reira turned to the bartender, “One more, please.” 

A scoff inevitably escaped his mouth, “So you’re better at drinking now? Considering how you would get drunk only after two shots.” 

Reira glanced sideways, scowling, “You bet I do, my tolerance is sky high now.”

“Is that even something to be proud of?”

“Hey. I can be proud of anything — and that came from someone who often bragged about his own.” A defensive tone in her voice.

More feisty than he remembered, it seemed, but that might have something to do with their abrupt break-up. He expected her to hate him because after what he did, _she should be_. “Only because your tolerance was _ridiculously_ low; it was a fun comparison, wasn’t it?” He snickered, gaze averted to the single empty shot glass in front of her, “Based on how much you had, I bet it’s still low enough to be embarrassed about.”

Reira glared, quickly slinging the strap of her bag and began to rise up from the stool.

“Admitting defeat so fast already?” He said, right before she passed by. Maybe he had enough drinks that lowered his guard, maybe he simply didn’t want her to leave yet.

With that sarcastic remark, her steps halted and she opened her mouth but decided to close it. A scowl was still on her face when she sat down on the stool beside him instead, facing him. “How about a drinking game?”

So she still was the Reira he remembered, the girl he had fallen in love with, who hated to back down or to give up too soon. Keisuke turned to her with a smirk full of confidence, “You’re going to lose, hondje.”

Reira smirked back after a glance to his eight empty shot glasses in front of Keisuke. He had eight, versus one shot she had, she might have a chance. “Nothing is impossible.”

Motioning the bartender to provide more shots for each of them.

The game started.

And ended as fast as Keisuke expected — of course he was the winner. He smiled triumphantly to Reira, whose face was flushed red and clearly drunk with two unconsumed shots littered in front of her.

“This is not fair!” Reira whined, pursing her lips, “Why can you handle this way more better than me?!”

“I just have a higher tolerance with alcohol than you.” He was watching her, not realizing that there was a smile on his face as he was thoroughly amused by her reaction. “Now you have to admit it, hondje. Say ‘Kei is the best drinker in the world and I’m the loser.’ for the result of your loss.”

He knew he was going a bit too far but a part of him couldn’t deny that he missed this. 

— _He missed her._

Reira held her chin high while grinning ear to ear as if she was the winner, “We never had a deal for that so you have no right to force me.” So he was still the sadistic devil she remembered, the bitter thought was hidden behind her grin.

Keisuke, for once in their whole conversation, laughed heartily.

Which earned him another glare, “Why are you laughing at me?!”

He looked away, resorting to a smirk, “It’s the alcohol.” — An excuse, he couldn’t admit that he missed this. Their playful arguments, her glare, her scowl. Everything about her.

“Laugh all you want by yourself, I’m done here.”

After downing the last whiskey shot, he spoke. “You sure? You still have some left.” Though he did not foresee her to be actually doing it, but.. “Wai—” He was too late. 

Reira downed the last two shots, grinning triumphantly at him, “Done and done, you sadistic jerk.” Then she was attempting to stand to leave, though that was a big mistake because her head was spinning so fast she’d lost her balance, “Whoa!”

Keisuke spun and left his stool without any second thought, he quickly caught her before she fell and sighed exasperatedly afterwards, “When will you stop being reckless?”

“It’s not like you care.” Reira countered harshly.

They were staring at each other for a minute, or rather, glaring. Everything just seemed too fuzzy under the alcohol influence. Reira tried to push him off, but she was feeling lightheaded and it worsened so she remained there on his arms for a little bit.

“Can you walk?” He questioned, eyes narrowed in concern.

“I can. Just let me go.”

He did let her go this time to wait if she really can.

Reira straightened up, but when her foot took a step forward, she fell. Right back into his arms.

No words or rude comments came out from Keisuke’s mouth, instead his hand reached into her purse until he found what he was looking for. Her room number and the card-key, he tried to ignore the fact that the purse was the same one he gifted her at her birthday years ago — that she was still wearing the purse after all the unfairness he did to her.

_Is it possible that she still loves him?_

His heart constricted painfully, betraying the cold expression he plastered on his face.

“What are y— “ Reira couldn’t even finish her words because the alcohol’s influence was getting stronger and her consciousness was fading. Her eyes fluttered close although undeniably still fighting to remain open, to no avail.

He was bending down, his strong arm settled under her knees and gently lifted her into his arms. After telling the bartender to put everything on his tab, he left the bar with half-conscious Reira who, somehow, had her arms clinging around his neck.

The moment he reached her room, he put her down carefully on the bed, taking off her shoes before wrapping a blanket over her figure. Keisuke remained sitting by her side for some moments, just staring at her, fingertips caressing the side of her face to sweep a strand of hair away.

He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Be happy without me, Reira.” A bitter smile crept onto his features without him realizing it. 

“ — Kei..”

The utterance of his name made him froze and immediately retracted his hand away.

_I have to leave now, if I don’t.. I won’t be able to._

He turned around to leave but stopped by a sudden tug, he looked down to see her fingers clung on his coat, the grip was surprisingly strong enough for someone who was on the verge of passing out.

“Don’t.. leave..” A single tear trailing down from the corner of her eye, even though her eyes remained close.

He peeled off the hand that held him back, gently releasing and tucking it beneath the blanket to make sure she was warm in this cold hotel room. Without looking back, Keisuke strode off of the room — he couldn’t afford another glance, _or else_..

The sound of the hotel door closed was the sound of his heart breaking for the second time.

He’d rather have her hate him than having her end up as a collateral damage. His life was too dangerous for her to share with, to be with him meant getting involved in life-threatening situations. Not when he was being targeted by some underground crime lords.

Keisuke walked off with both hands inside his pockets, his eyes became colder. An impenetrable wall was built all around his broken heart.

_You’re safer this way.._

_Not closer, but far, far away._


End file.
